


... and then nothing

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Midorima didn't expect and one which he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and then nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a simple prompt but turned into something more which is good because this fandom needs more MidoKaga/KagaMido.  
> As usual, big thanks to my beta Di - without her this fic would be awful.
> 
>  **Warning:** not exactly a nice fic but not brutal either; writing anything else would destroy your reading pleasure, I'm sorry.

 … **and then nothing**

 

There were a few times Midorima had to take care of that short-tempered soldier’s wounds. The guy was intimidating – for most people – rude and loud, but he was the only one who didn’t treat Midorima like a porcelain doll just because he was a doctor, not a soldier.

Every time the guy –  _Kagami Taiga, his name_ – had kitchen duty, meals were delicious. It was a surprise for Midorima as he didn’t expect any of these barbaria ns – sorry, soldiers to know how to cook. He also didn’t expect Kagami to be so gentle and embarrassed when they went to a hospital in a nearby city with sweets for kids as a gift from their base.

Truly, he didn’t expect Kagami to play basketball in his precious free time –  and definitely  Midorima didn't expect to lower himself to play against Kagami. Wasn’t he a  ‘prick who has his nose too high’ , as Kagami often pointed it out  and they tried to spend as little time together as possible ?  Yet, because of their plays Midorima reluctantly started to admire Kagami's play, the brute strength he presented on the court. They even started talking - small bits about what had happened since the last time they saw each other – and joke a little; Kagami, to Midorima's surprise, appreciated his sarcastic comments.

There was no way Midorima expect himself to falling, little by little, for that red-head soldier. They were two opposites, completely different... but Midorima liked Kagami's smile, his jokes, his stories about countries in which he had missions, the gentle way Kagami could hold him after he couldn't save some soldier's life.

What else Midorima didn't expect was to have his feelings returned; h e didn’t expect Kagami to kiss him after the soldier came back from a mission in which only three of fifteen original members survived. But Kagami kissed him, kissed him as if Midorima was the only person  keeping  terror of what had happened away, kissed him with a passion of a desperate man finally finding what he needed. And Midorima didn’t even fight him  too much because  ' _gods I’ve waited too long for this_ _'_ and ' _why didn't he do it sooner? bakagami'._

Of course they fought, argued and were awful to each other only to apologize in their own, private way few hours later; small, feathery kisses to the nape, touch and squeezing each other hands, Kagami’s bright as sun smile – but Midorima didn’t expect them to  _not_ fight. It was in their nature to.

Midorima was expect ing  to leave the base with Kagami at the end of the month. He was counting down – not that he would admit to it – impatient to finally  go back to Japan and go back to his house with Kagami at his side.  Kagami  who made him feel like no one else did before. He expected them to buy house, decorate it together, fight some more and have a nice, long love-making lasting the whole night without any rush or fear that someone might find them. Midorima expected many, many more from their future together.

Midorima just didn’t expect that Kagami  wouldn't get back from the mission two days before their leave. 


End file.
